


Never hide (old age legion)

by ElisZelis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hiding, Love/Hate, My First Fanfic, Rage, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisZelis/pseuds/ElisZelis
Summary: Well as you can read in the title (which is bad as shit), this work is placed in old ages where Lords maids and servants were.Illidan looks like before the war of the Ancients (amber eyes etc.) And gets eyes bruned and metamorphosed later.Hope you'll like it!Dont forget to leave a comment :-))..What will hiding do to your and others life? That's what Maiev has to experience.





	1. Chapter 1

Illidan got awake by a noise. He looked around his room but saw nothing alarming. "Uh...It was just some wind from the window....." he thought and closed his eyes again. But the noise came back. Illidan got up from the bed, upset, and went around his room to look closer to the source of the noise. He lit up a candle on a small stand and took it into his hand. Every time the noise rang out, he came closer and closer to it, until he ended up by the door. He put his ear on the door and listened. Soon he recognized that someone was walking near his room on the hallway, or nearly did the same thing as he did. Slowly, he put the candle on the shelf and opened the door. He walked out to look who was the nightwalker.

"What are you doing here that late?" asked Illidan, while he recognized that the walker was Maiev.

"Um...I...I was going to sleep..." She was looking him up and down, from his sharp facial features, over his muscular chest and arms to....then she immediately stopped "what are you doing Maiev....??!!" she chastised herself and looked him in the eyes. Illidan rapidly knew she was lying and frowned and crossed his arms on his chest.

"As I know, the servants and maids never sleep in this wing of the domain." Maiev quickly looked to the ground and started sweating. "I...was cleaning it in here still....it was very dusted..." Illidan became really annoyed and looked her in the eye. "And as I know...you never clean it in this wing. Get out before I get angry." "Yes my Lord,...I beg for forgiveness." she bowed "Just go." Growled Illidan and waited for her to get from his sight and go down the stairs.

He got back into his room and stepped to the window with balcony. He looked out and sighed when he saw a flash of green in the sky. He came to the shelf and blew on the candle to shut the flame. Then he got into his bed. "What was she doing here that late?" Illidan thought but then washed the thoughts away. He covered himself with a thin blanket and allowed himself to sleep.

 

The light crept into his room and woke him up. Illidan slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to close them again, but when he looked on through the window, he saw it was nearly noon. "Hell no... I have that stupid meeting!" He nearly jumped out of the bed, quickly dressed into his wine red shirt with long sleeves, black trousers, black vest, and white neckerchief. He quickly got out of his room and nearly ran into the dining hall.

"We expected you earlier, Lord Stormrage." Said Turalyon, looking on the plate and then on Illidan. "I apologize, I was -" he was cut off by Alleria "You surely had something 'important' as I can imagine..." she said but Illidan immediately knew she was sarcastic. He felt the looks from everyone in the dining hall on him and it made him tense. "Yes...I had." He said, tightened his neckerchief and sat down.

"You know what he almost did once...so what if he does it again?" Whispered Alleria and looked at Illidan for a moment. "Well...what if he does it aga-" "You'd better stop talking about it..." said Illidan with a small hint of groan at the end of the sentence. "Or what, will you do the same to us as you almost did to her?" Turalyon said pretty calm and looked at Illidan. "I SAID. STOP!" Roared Illidan and slammed into the table with his fist that much, that the table cracked in half. Illidan heard something fall on the floor and smash but he wasn't paying attention to it. Everyone got out except Turalyon.

"And this is what I was talking about. You are not worthy to be the Lord of this realm. You'd better prove me wrong." Turalyon said and calmly ate his meal. "Did you see her face anyway? Even she was scared and that's something." He raised his eyebrow while saying this and looked upon Illidan, who was standing and supported himself with his hands on the table. "What? Who was here? I know Alleria was the only woman here." Illidan said and looked confused to the table. 

His sight moved to the floor, where the shards of plates had lain. His mind got him back to the moment when he slammed his fist into the table when he heard a cracking sound of something breaking. 

"Is everything alright?" Turalyon asked and raised one eyebrow at him. Illidan was looking at the floor for a while but then looked at Turalyon. "Yes...of...course...I just...I need to set up something. Excuse me." Turalyon just nodded, stood up and got out of the room to find Alleria.

Maiev heard someone approach the door, but before she could back up the door opened. "Eh...Lord Illidan." She bowed quickly and looked at her feet. "If you were going to take the plates, you'd better take a broom..." Illidan said and went to the balcony.

The sky was grey, the green light flashed through it like lightning. "Oh Elune...what can I do to stop this..."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be just a little bit mature. Nothing that a little kid can't see :D. Or...can? Well, doesn't matter. I personally hope all chapters will be this long in the future. Hope you'll like it! <3  
> Thanks for support guys! (I don't mean it like boys, but people so I hope no one is offended :-))

_Everywhere was chaos. Everything was dark. He clearly heard the sound of a blade clangouring upon another blade, thud, extremely loud screaming. What was happening? He dreamed that he fell on the hard ground, the skies were black and green and everything was spinning before his eyes. Suddenly silence. Beautiful silence. But it has been broken by a quiet crying. Quiet crying and his name. Someone was saying his name and crying. But who? Did he know that voice anyway? He must have heard it once. But who did it belong to? And who was speaking in the blurred background? Suddenly everything has blacked out and he woke up by a loud scream of his name in his head._

He was sitting on the bed, sweat flowed on his brow and he was looking around his room. His breathing was quick and he didn’t even blink. „Am I dreaming even now?“ At first, he was looking to the ground, then to the shelf with a candle and at last to the balcony. The chill breeze caressed him on his cheeks. „What did it all mean?“ He thought as he lay back on the bed. Was it meant to be a warning? A vision? Or was it only spawn from his head? Is it all only because of the potential assault from the Legion? He didn’t know. But to whom did the voice belong? Who did the crying belong to? All those questions that crept into his head didn’t let him sleep. He got out of the bed and started to put his clothes on. When he was putting his brown vest on, he stepped in front of a full-body mirror. He was looking at himself for a while, but after a moment he grabbed his neckerchief. He was wondering if it was worth to wear it, but he decided to not take it.

He walked out of his room and headed downstairs, into the dining hall and then into the main hall. He heard some steps, so he hid behind a close pillar, to evade the lengthy explaining where he’s going. After the footsteps died down again, he ran from the stairs as quiet as his boots allowed. With swift strides, he exited the mansion through a large door into the gardens. Right after he almost reached the gate, he took a look-around to reassure no one was following him and then he silently walked out. He had a strange feeling, that someone was watching him, but he didn’t see anyone.

 

 

Maiev heard as someone ran down the stairs and walked through the corridor past her room. The walker revealed himself by his quick strides and hard heels, which were making not so quiet sound and the carpet was hardly absorbing it. She got up after a while and looked through the window into the gardens, from which she heard the gate to open. Illidan was walking out of the gardens through the main gate. It looked that he was heading into the forest. She dressed quickly into her normal white dress with black belt and boots on average heels and silently opened the door. She went on the corridor, silently closed and ran to the stairs. All the way into the gate, she was looking around her to make sure no one has seen her. She didn’t see Illidan anywhere so she went right into the forest.

„Great. I already thought he is gone...“ Maiev thought and slowly stalked behind him. To be hundred-procently sure he cannot see her, she was hiding behind the trees. Illidan stopped by a beautiful lake. In this morning hours, it looked like it was glowing turquoise. Utterly in the front of the lake was a small waterfall, which was pleasantly humming. She looked around her once more to make sure no one was here with her, but when she returned her gaze to Illidan, the sight really surprised her.

Illidan wasn’t standing by the lake anymore, nor sitting. He was  _bathing._  And how she could have thought, of course naked. Maiev immediately blushed and quickly hid behind the tree. For a brief moment, she was thinking about looking again but rapidly stopped. „What are you doing Maiev? What’s with you?“ She chastised herself and thought what could Elune think of her and accidentally stepped on a branch. „Oh, shit...“ Maiev looked to the sky like she quickly shot a prayer so he doesn’t reveal her. She heard him move in the water. It sounded like he moved in her direction. „Please, tell me that I am only imagining it.“ And even though she „didn’t want“ to look, she peered from behind the tree.

The sound of the water did suggest he was moving to her, but he didn’t move even for a metre. What she suspected the movement, was the sound of water running back to the lake. Illidan was bathing his upper-body.

_He took the water in his big hand and washed his shoulder. The water was poured down his arm and his big, muscled chest, down his abdomen and again into the lake. Then, he took the water in both hands and washed his neck. Again, the water poured down his body, across his chest and down to-_

Maiev heavily blushed again, not only because she was the whole time watching Illidan bathing, but either with shame. She was looking to the ground still peering from behind the tree, and as she returned her gaze to Illidan, she froze.

He was looking  _right onto her._

Illidan came to the lake, to which he often came to meditate, and began to dress off. After he undressed, he stepped into the lake. The water was pleasantly tepid. He slowly left the shallow coast. He came to average depth, where the water was to his waist. „Just right...“ Mumbled Illidan and began to wash the right side of his upper-body. When he wanted to wash the other, he heard a branch scrunch near some of the trees and not far from the coast. He was looking in the direction where he heard the sound go from. „Is there someone with me for the whole time? No...no...it must have been some coincidence...“ Illidan thought and returned his gaze somewhere else into the forest and started washing again. But as he washed his neck, he had an unpleasant feeling. That feeling, like someone’s eyes, remained on him. He slowly turned his head into the direction of the tree where the branch scrunched and looked there for several moments.

He noticed that someone was standing near the tree, like, peering from behind it.

 _„What the hell...?“_  He was unblinkingly looking to the tree. Those eyes were non-overlooking.

„You want too?“ Illidan asked with a calm voice, although he was infuriated.

Maiev didn’t know for a while if she was revealed fully, or if he still thinks that no one was there and he was imagining it.

„Don’t play innocent. I know for a long time that you are behind that tree. So c’mon, it’s already obvious. Step out, I will do nothing to you, or...I won’t let anyone do something to you? Well...doesn’t matter...“ He muttered the last few words like he was telling them for himself. But she heard them. She didn’t want to do either. Neither step from behind the tree, nor struggle, because it could end up worse for her, then if he got to know that it is she again, who is in his nearness.

At first, she poked out only her leg, but the walked out with head tilted to the ground. It was obvious to her, that he immediately recognized her and she again blushed. She felt like she burned.  _„Please...let’s just hope he doesn’t see how red I am...“_  Maiev thought and slowly walked to him. She wasn’t quite sure if the things he said were meant actually, or if they were only guff.

„Is it normal for you, to watch someone bathe? Or was it a coincidence, that you were standing here behind a tree for several minutes?“ Illidan asked and chuckled a bit. That surprised her. She didn’t really know if she would laugh too or if she would rather be silent. She looked him in the eyes and told the truth. She feared to say it at first but then figured out that it will be better, to tell the truth.

„I...I was feared about you so I followed you, but I didn't know what will happen...further... I apologize for that,...Lord...“ Maiev said with a stony face.

Illidan tilted his head on one side.  _„Why the Hell would she have fear for me? Am I a little kid? And moreover, she didn’t have to stand there and watch me all the time when she saw what am I going to do...“_ He thought and then looked at her again.  „Well...Can you stop calling me Lord, please? It makes me tired already. The whole mansion calls me Lord. Just call me Illidan, okay?“

Maiev blushed yet again. „Well...I just hope he doesn’t see that I am red as a tomato...“ She thought and looked to the ground. „If you don’t mind it, I don’t have even a little problem.“

She was thinking about this whole situation. Wasn’t he even a little embarrassed that they were talking while he was still bathing in the lake? It seemed that it was irrelevant to him. Illidan extended his hand to her.  _„Mother Moon, this is so embarrassing...he doesn’t even seem to be bothered by me looking at him and even extends me a hand to shake with. What the?“_ Maiev was shaking all over, although just a little, she felt like there was an earthquake. At last, she extended her trembling hand to him. They shook their hands, he smiled at her a little, and she admired for a while how firm his grip was. And how his hands were big compared to hers. He would hold both of her hands in one his.

„Would you turn for a moment, please?“ Asked Illidan and gestured a little with his hands.

„Ooh...Sure!“ It took Maiev a moment but then she turned quickly. It was obvious that he wanted to dress up.  _„Maybe I should look a little-“_ Maiev immediately stopped herself and kicked the idea from her head.  _„What the fuck are you doing Maiev?!“_ She chastised herself and looked at her feet.

After a moment, she turned. He already had his trousers. Thankfully. He wore other than normal. They were light-brown and seemed to be adorned with wool at his ankles. He had a broad dark-green belt also adorned with wool which had clothes at his front, back and at his sides. The front cloth was greatly decorated with golden stripes, that were at the sides and directed in the middle of the cloth, and a big red gem. His belt was decorated the same, except the gems were a lot smaller and in perfect order next to each other. She can tell they were really nice. He dressed his brown vest and left it tied slightly on the strings. It was just a normal suit but it fitted him. Somehow. He came to her and they started walking slowly.

„Well...the thing with you calling me by my name...we will leave it for ourselves, okay? It wouldnt say. She was blushi’t be pleasurable for either of us to hear all this guff around it. So, in front of everyone else, call me Lord again. It will be better for both.“ Illidan said and chuckled. He looked at Maiev. It was a nice view he musng a bit. Maiev saw someone in the gardens and ran cold.

„What the-„ Illidan tried to say, but was immediately hushed by Maiev putting her finger on his mouth, gesturing him to shut up.

„Hush“ Maiev carefully looked from behind the tree.

„You have this looking from behind a tree trained right?“ Said Ilidan and laughed. Maiev just looked at him with stone expression and looked back to the path. Illidan bent over her in purpose to see something. And that caused Maiev to unintentionally move forward.

„Oh, Lady Maiev, I was looking for you. Where were you going? Am I interrupting you?“ Said Khadgar and smiled a bit.

„Um...No, you aren’t. Of course not. I...I was just walking around the garden. I have woken early this morning and my eyes won’t close again.“ Maiev quickly said without thinking.

„Oh. I also couldn’t sleep. But, I am not the morning person to go outside immediately.“ Khadgar said and took a few steps closer to Maiev. „Yes, I wanted to talk with you. Do you remember the one meeting? It was yesterday or maybe earlier. I don’t know now. Well, I wasn’t there and I don’t like to hear those messages, that are million times remade. Can you please tell me what happened there then?“ Said Khadgar and looked at Maiev.

She froze. Illidan sensed that she lied when he met her after the meeting. And now she had to tell the truth right in front of him? She had to lie a bit. Only to tell she wasn’t really there. Not the entire truth.

„Well, I wasn’t there all the time. I came sometimes to get the dirty dishes. So, I heard nothing at all.“ Maiev said and looked at Khadgar. She had to play it in front of Illidan.

„Okay then, I will ask Illidan. I am sorry if I was bothering you. Have a nice day, maybe we will meet again.“ Khadgar said and smiled at Maiev. Then he bowed to her and walked out. She returned the gesture and walked back to Illidan inconspicuously.

„What did he want?“ Asked Illidan and questioningly looked at Maiev.

„Nothing. He just wanted to know where are you to ask you about some meeting you had yesterday. Or,...he didn’t tell when exactly.“ Maiev said and looked in his face.

„Okay then. He will have to chase me for some time...“ Illidan said and chuckled. Maiev smiled a bit and went back on the path in the garden. Illidan followed her and they came to the main door. Illidan opened them for her to go first and then came after her. Then he stopped and looked at the ground.

„It is a shame, but I have to go, for now, Maiev. I hope we will meet non-formally sometime again.“ He said and smiled. He didn’t even wait for her response and quickly walked away. Maiev just looked to her feet. Everything was different. But she had to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more!  
> As I said in the summary, I hope all chapters (idk how many will be yet) will be this or more long.
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment at let me know of your opinion.  
> PS: I know there are some mistakes, but English isn't my first language so, please have patience :D 
> 
> Love y'all guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really much thank you for reading this fanfic, which is the first one i ever tried to write. I will also do some pictures of the characters and put them on tumblr so if you're interested, then look :-)))  
> If you would also have some notes to this story or would like to point out something that doesnt make sense, be sure to remind me of it!  
> I dont know when i'll wrize a new chapter but personally, I hope it will be soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more if you like this story! ^-^
> 
> https://eliszelis.tumblr.com


End file.
